The Second Survivor of Ohara
by shounengirl13
Summary: When Harry Potter drew his last breath he was reborn in another universe, born to a carpenter and a gardener he enjoyed a simple life, that is until he was onboard a marine ship watching his homeland getting destroyed, losing his family in the process.
1. Chapter 1 Begining

**Hey reader's! I wrote this story ages ago, it was a challenge form TheBlackSeaReader, if you don't know who that is you should check them out.****  
But anyway, after readin through it I noticed that it was crap so I am now going to Rewrite it **** let's hope this version is better **

**Shounengirl13: Do you really think I'd be writing FanFiction If I owned Harry Potter or One piece.**

**Harry's POV**

Considering I was about to die, I felt surprisingly calm.

I thought you were supposed to be scared that you're about to die, or at least meant to feel some sort of negative emotion, just another thing that makes me different I guess.

Clutching my wand tighter in my hand and ignoring the fight going on around me i weaved through the forbidden forest's dense foliage, looking for the man that started this all, Voldemort.

After I found out I was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes I knew the only way to kill him was if me and him died at the same time, destroying his last Horcrux and him at the same time.

I hadn't told Ron or Hermione, I didn't want them to try to stop me, even if I did survive I wouldn't be able to live like i wanted, I would never be 'just harry'.

Maybe that's why I'm so calm.

I was brought out if my thought's when I found the clearing where Voldemort and the death eaters stood waiting, my wand clutched in my hand so tight my knuckles were white, the resurrection stone heavy in my pocket and my father's invisibility cloak wrapped around me.

As Harry fell he thought at the speed he was falling he would never hit the ground, but when he did, his eye lids covered the shocking green that he had shared with his mother and he stilled, no one would ever see the bright green they had been ever again.

At the same time in an entirely different place, a woman and her husband where standing next to a cot that held a small baby.

"what should we call him will?" asked the woman as she reached down to pick up the baby.

The father looked down at the small life held in his wifes arms and said with a smile "Harii".

The child opened his eyes at hearing his father's voice, they were a bright green.

**Hey guys, so tell me what you think now that I've rewritten it, the chapter's will be longer and hopefully more frequent.**

**Review button is right there, just press it ,you know you want too, … PRESSY PRESSY PRESSY PRESSY **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beautiful reader's … well if there are any of you well then again it has only been like 7 minutes since I put up the first chapter of this story and I made a sammich and eated it but I have loads of free time so I'm gonna try and put as many chapter's as I can today because I'll probably forget for a while then I'll remember and … you know what I'll just stop writing now :)**

**Shounengirl13: I do not own harry potter, one piece or plot**

**Chapter 2: what the hell?**

**Harry's POV**

"Ugh" my head was pounding.

I heard a deep chuckling sound behind me, snapping my eyes open I quickly sat up and looked behind me.

A kind looking old man was sat on a throne like chair behind a lavish desk with loads of paper on it**. (****1)**

When he saw me looking at him he smiled at me "hello harry".

…

"How do you know my name" he just kept smiling at me but he had a mischievous glint in his eyes now.

"Well I'm kami **(2)****,****(3)**I know everyone "

"… You're god" kami nodded "but how-" "now, now we can't be chit chatting we have business to discuss".

"What" I was so confused right know, "but I was just dead and-"

"Hush" he now had a gentle smile on his wrinkly face "harry potter, for the harshness you have faced in life you will be given the chance to start anew in a different world filled with adventure"

I stopped dead (_AU: __not literally he's already dead_) at his word's '_a new life, but what'_.

"What do you mean" he chuckled again.

"I just said harry, you get another chance it's also a kind of present for getting rid of Voldemort, this is your chance to have a family and be happy don't you want that". Yes, yes I want that.

"But I'll never see my friend's again" I grew sad at the thought of Hermione and Ron and everyone.

He looked sad now "no I'm sorry but you won't when you die you are reincarnated into the world they previously lived in and the never remember anything".

I looked down whatever happened I would never see my friends again, with new found determination I looked up "I'll go"

I could feel a disturbing sensation that felt like apparition**(****4****)**before dark nothingness.

No POV

Meanwhile in a house on the island of Ohara a woman was giving birth .

"Come on honey, you can do this" said a raven haired man who was holding the pregnant women's hand.

Suddenly quite crying could be heard; the woman craned her head up to look at the pink fleshy baby in the doctor's arms.

"My baby, *pant* doctor can I hold my baby" the woman held out her arm's to take the baby and the doctor placed the small child in the mother's arms. The women smiled at her new born baby wrapped in white blankets.

"It's a boy" said the doctor.

"He's beautiful isn't he beautiful Daisuke" the woman was crying tears of joy as she held her new born son.

"Yeah he is what are we going to name him Hana" the woman's husband asked his wife .

The woman thought for a moment and as he opened his bright green eyes she felt the word's leap from her mouth said "Harii his name will be Harii".**(5)**

**(1) Loads of important people do paperwork it's only fair god has to do it to.**

**(2) Kami mean's god.**

**(3) Pretend he knows what kami mean's.**

**(4) Did I spell that right? **

**(5)That is the Japanese version of Harry's name.**

**So good, bad do you hate it do you love it PLEASE TELL ME BEAUTIFUL READER'S.**

**I WANT TO KNOW *anime tears* goodbye lovely reader's I have to go and get ready for school now.**

**Review button is right there so PRESS IT … please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hello strange little girl

**Hello I know I said I would write this as soon as I posted chapter 3 I'm sorry I fell asleep. But here is chapter 4 you amazingly lovely reader's.**

**Shounengirl13: I do not own Harry Potter, one piece or plot.**

It was just like any other day for harii and he was enjoying a walk through the forest when he tripped over a log and fell into a clearing where a little girl in a burgundy **(1)** dress was reading a thick book.

When the little girl heard the thump of the boy falling to the floor she looked up and their eyes met. They kept staring at each other until the girl asked.

"Why are you on the floor?" the mystery girl asked.

"I fell" Harii said as he got up from the hard floor.

"Um, are you alright" she seemed nervous about asking the question.**(2)**

"Yeah, um, what's your name?" he said remembering his manners.

"Nico Robin" she said with her head down.

"My name's harii want to be my friend" the girl's '_R__obin' _head snapped up she looked surprised at Harii's question.

"You don't think I'm a demon" Harii looked very confused and couldn't understand that someone would think the cute, Harii blushed, girl was a demon.

"No you're too cute to be a demon" Harii's blush deepened and robin's cheeks turned pink.

"then I would like to be your friend" Robin said with a smile as she looked at her knees, harii just smiled a big toothy smile with his eyes closed and sat down next to her on the tree stump and asked about the book she was previously reading.

Thus beginning the friendship between Nico Robin and Harii.

**Tada well how's that.**

**(1) Is that the colour of robin's dress?.**

**(2) You remember how she was abused and bullied and stuff well I made it like robin thought harii would call her a demon and run away because some kids did that.**

**Now I ****will**** probably have the next chapter up within a week so please wait and favourite and review I need the review's … OR I WILL DIE FROM ****NOT HAVING MY FIX (review not drugs ugh if you thought that you are sick ****). .REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4 The devil fruit

**HELLO, I have put up another story so check that out AND VOTE ON THE POLL I PUT UP. Here is chapter 5.**

**Shounengirl13: I do not own Harry Potter, one piece or plot**

Robin and harii would meet nearly every day, the day harii witnessed robin's devil fruit went pretty smoothly.

Robin was waiting for harii in the clearing they usually met in when some boy came into the clearing.

"Hey demon" they taunted, and one of the boys threw a rock at her hitting her face, then harii arrived he saw her hit the boys on the head lightly to scare them with her extra arm's. He grabbed some rocks and threw them at the boys. The boys quickly ran away.

Harii started walking towards robin and she looked away, when he stood in front of her he just smiled and started talking about her archaeologist's exam. She looked at him with a small happy smile.

He pretended not to see and hid his blush by grabbing robin's hand and taking here to return her book at the tree of knowledge.

**I know this chapter is my shortest yet but the next one is going to be long.**

**Review please so that robin can have a party.**


End file.
